


Don't Tease a Vampire

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Furry, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Tails, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Lance's chosen couples Halloween costumes are a little more then meets the eye





	Don't Tease a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This is my final Kinktober 2017 contribution and I decided to add a Halloween flair to the final installment!

Shiro still couldn’t believe that he had let Lance convince him to dress up as Edward Cullen for their Halloween party. The paint on his skin itched like crazy, and the artificial fangs that Lance had carefully fixed to his canine teeth made him drool.

Lance still hadn’t come out of the bathroom, but Shiro could hear him giggling and occasionally moaning…which…wasn’t exactly encouraging for their chances of getting out of the apartment in time.

“Babe? Are you almost ready?”

The long pause before a very strangled, _you bet!,_ was also not encouraging. Shiro didn’t know how a Jacob Black costume could take so long to put on, but if there was a way, Lance would find it.

“I’m going to leave without you!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming, geez.”

Except, the bathroom door remained firmly shut. Shiro really was considering leaving without him, when Lance burst into the bedroom, nearly stumbling over the rug on their floor. Shiro was a little busy steadying his boyfriend so he didn’t eat carpet fibers, so it took him a minute to process what he was looking at.

“ _Lance,_ ” It was a sigh that Lance knew well, the cross between _I want to fuck you_ and _Why are you like this_ that had characterized their many years together as a couple.

“Yes?”

Lance stood up, hand reaching back to casually adjust the tail peeking out from a not so subtle rip in the back of his way too short shorts. The flannel that Lance had taken into the bathroom had apparently died a tragic death, because this one was shredded to hell, covering exactly nothing of Lance’s torso, or, just to reiterate, _the tail_ that Shiro very distinctly recognized from their toy box beneath the bed.

“Why do you have that right now?”

“What do you mean? It’s for my costume. I’m a _werewolf,_ Shiro.”

Over the years, Shiro had become a master at detecting the difference between Lance’s actual innocent looks, and the faux one he was giving right now. The biggest difference tended to be in Shiro’s own reactions. Looks like this one made Shiro want to bend Lance over, and spank his perky ass raw.

“I don’t remember this look from the movie you made me watch…”

Lance smirked, placing his hands delicately against the cheap suit they had purchased to complete Shiro’s look.

“I’m taking _creative liberties._ ”

Yeah, Lance definitely needed a spanking. But, before Shiro could reach out to grab at his hips and reel him in, Lance was out of reach and out the door, that little smirk still in place.

-

If Shiro had been a smart man, he would have grabbed Lance up over his shoulder and bodily carried him back to their bed. Maybe, long before Lance had wrapped him around his little finger, Shiro would have seen his own demise on the horizon and done just that.

But, Lance wanted to go to the party, wanted to see his friends, wanted to _tease Shiro until he snapped._ And Shiro would let him…up to a point that was only rapidly approaching.

“Would you please _stop that_?” Keith groaned, slamming his hands over his eyes for the 100 th time.

Lance was determined to scar them all for life as he casually reached around and adjusted the tail again and again. Working it so it pressed a little more into his prostate, making his eye lashes flutter, before turning around to catch Shiro’s eye every time.

“Sorry, guys.”

Even though he looked sheepish, it didn’t stop him from reaching back again only 5 minutes later, or for Keith to yank Hunk off to a different, Lance free, corner.

“You really shouldn’t tease like that.”

Shiro snuck up behind him, trapping Lance’s wrist where his hand was still wrapped around the base of the toy.

“Tease you or— _oh—_ or Keith?”

Shiro’s prosthetic pressed hard on Lance’s wrist, bending it enough to ache as he forced him to work the toy roughly inside of himself. The fur was silky between them, Shiro’s fingers stroking it almost subconsciously. The tail was always a good look on Lance.

Sometimes, Shiro didn’t mind that he was so clearly under Lance’s control, even if it didn’t always look that way.

“Shiro— _Shiro_ you can’t keep— _shit—_ I’m going to—”

The bulbous end of the toy was relentless, rubbing up against Lance’s prostate. Shiro couldn’t see the front of those denim shorts, but he had a feeling they were soaked through. It was only a coincidence that they were facing the corner of the room, Shiro’s bulk hiding Lance from view, but the movement of his arm probably telling even in the dim lighting of the party.

At another time, Shiro would never have even dared something like this, too worried about the repercussions or people seeing. But, that was a long time ago, and now he was working Lance over relentlessly, his free hand moving from the tail to clamp over his mouth to stifle the increasingly loud whimpers and whines falling from his mouth.

“You wanted this, Lance. You’re going to come in your shorts, right here in Allura’s living room. Then, I’m going to march you over to her and you’re going to apologize with come all down your front.”

Lance nearly screamed, teeth biting into Shiro’s middle finger hard enough to draw blood, the metallic taste bursting in his mouth.

“And only after that, I’ll take you home and make you remember why you don’t tease a vampire.”

Shiro felt Lance’s body go taunt against his, shaking as he struggled not to cry out, rocking back on the toy and the barely there friction of his denim shorts. When Shiro finally dropped his hand from Lance’s mouth, there was blood streaming down his palm and smeared across Lance’s face.

“Uh…woops?”

The ripped flannel from Lance’s costume was already a lost cause, now scarified even further to wrap around Shiro’s finger to stop the bleeding.  Lance looked almost barbaric, the blood had dripped down his chin and his neck, giving his silly costume a slightly realistic feel.

“I thought I was the vampire?”

To his surprise, Lance smirked, draping his body across Shiro’s front to feel the bulge in his slacks at the line of his hip.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. What happens when you tease a vampire?”

Shiro pouted, flushing in embarrassment as he used a different scrap of Lance’s shirt to wipe the blood from his lips.

“You’re joking now but I’m still waiting on you to go apologize to Allura.”

“You were _serious_?”

It was maybe a little cruel to Allura, her mouth twisted up in disgust as Lance stuttered through his apology and excuse for why they were leaving early. But, Shiro couldn’t deny, the dull flush of humiliation crawling down the back of Lance’s neck had him hustling him through the door even faster. 


End file.
